The cellular wireless communication system is mainly composed of a Core Network (CN), a Radio Access Network (RAN) and a terminal. The core network is responsible for businesses of a non-access layer, such as location update of a terminal etc., and is an anchor point at the user plane. The access network comprises a base station, or a base station and a base station control, and the access network is responsible for businesses of an access layer (such as radio resource management), there can be a physical or logical connection between base stations according to actual situations, a base station can be connected to one or more other base stations, and each base station can be connected to one or more core network nodes. The terminal, i.e., User Equipment (UE), refers to various devices which can communicate with cellular wireless communication networks, such as mobile phones or laptops, etc.
The Mobility Management Entity (MME) and Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN) are units in a core network which are responsible for management of access controlling, location information updating and switching for a terminal, and are responsible for functions of non-access layer signaling controlling from the core network to the terminal and registering the terminal at the network.
The Home User Server (HSS) and Home User Location Register (HLR) are entities in the core network which are responsible for storing identity information, authentication information, authorization information and the like of the terminal device. Depending on different conditions, the HSS or HLR can be used to store identity information of the user and binding information between the user and the terminal device, or only store the identity information of the user (the binding information between the user and the terminal device can be stored by the network gateway), or directly store the identity information of the terminal device. The HSS or HLR is also responsible for the subscription database of the user, and performs user identity authentication and authorization etc. A business platform can inquire user or terminal information from the HSS or HLR.
The Machine Type Communication (MTC) Interworking Function entity (IWF), i.e., the MTC IWF, is a connection entity between the mobile communication network and an external public network, which can implement functions such as protocol conversion, address inquiry, information preservation etc. The Interworking Function entity is connected externally to an application server, and is connected internally to the HSS/HLR, or MME/SGSN.
Usually, there are some businesses, for example, a monitoring management system needs to acquire monitoring data from a monitor terminal and needs to establish a connection with a server through a trigger terminal of the server, to report required data. Then, after the terminal receives the trigger message of the server, it needs to be able to respond immediately, to establish a connection with the server. At present, in order to meet the trigger needs of the server for the terminal, the existing solutions transmit the trigger information to the HSS through the server, and then inquire MME or SGSN of the served terminal through the HSS, transmit the trigger message to the MME or SGSN, then transmit the trigger message to the terminal through the non-access layer signaling, and the terminal establishes a connection with the server according to the trigger message. The existing networks still retain the trigger message of the terminal before the validity timer of the trigger message of the terminal expires, which inevitably causes a waste of storage resources of the network.